


Lonely Hearts Club

by orphan_account



Series: Tales From Azalea Park High School [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Casual Sex, Caught in the act (of cuddling), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hidden Depths, High School, Homophobic Language, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, No actually kiddie porn tho, References to underaged sex, Sickos, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, When your boyfriend's best friend is in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I was a chick, they'd call me a slut!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; USAGE OF THE WORD 'SLUT' and 'WHORE,' AS WELL AS HOMOPHOBIC SLURS. Mentions of underaged sexual activity (well underaged in the US of A anyway, not where I live), though nothing graphic.

 

_"What are you doing?"_

 

Stephanie's eyes glared, cold, like ice. She got it from her Father. There was a reason that those who didn't try and mess with _Daddy's Little Princess_ , feared her. She had quite the temper, a huge mean streak and the authority to back it up. She may have been far the most popular girl in school, but she was probably the most powerful.

 

So, when she heard Jericho tell Styles about her boyfriend Hunter being spotted with some blonde pushing close to him, she didn't want to believe it. When she tried to complain about it to whoever would listen; an unlucky, stuck-in-detention Austin in this case, he just laughed in her face, ribbing Pillman and Foley.

 

"I don't know why he'd stick with someone like you!"

 

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

 

When Ambrose had muttered something under his breath, she'd said she'd give him a years worth of detentions.

 

The first thing she did was track down Trish. She knew Hunter thought she was hot and so she seemed obvious.

 

"...me, dating _him_?"

 

Stephanie nodded, furious.

 

"...I'm not- I mean... what do you take me for?" She lowered her voice. "I'm dating _Lita_."

 

_Oh._

 

Since Trish was a bust, Stephanie proceeded to get scoffed at by Natalya, punched in the face by Charlotte, laughed at by Sunny, and, when she saw Sable hanging off of Brock of all people, she knew it wasn't even worth perusing.

 

She felt like she had reached a dead end. Who was the blonde bimbo? Maybe it was someone who didn't even go to this school! Eddie usually skipped school to hang out with his friends around town, maybe she could ask him if he'd seen anything. Maybe she could bribe Seth into spying for her, or play the charms on Kurt. Maybe Sasha or Becky or Bayley knew something - they knew all the girls! Maybe Edge and Christian or whatever those weirdos were called had noticed something. Maybe...

 

...she honestly didn't know what to do. She was paranoid! Even if some floozy was trying to woo her guy, it was hardly as though he would cheat on her! She was the most powerful chick in school! He couldn't keep anything a secret for too long and she could destroy him! Besides, he liked her. _Right_?

 

She finally decided to go and talk to Hunter, to see if he had noticed any girls trying to make a move on him; and that's how she found herself in this situation. 

 

She had walked in, to find Hunter sitting in jeans and a t-shirt, watching TV, indeed with some blonde draped around him.

 

But it wasn't a girl.

 

 _Shawn Michaels? That was the blonde babe?_ She supposed he did look somewhat feminine from behind. She remembered Rocky calling him a "Twink from Texas" once.

 

Hunter looked up and greeted her, not seeming to notice that his friend was too-close-for-comfort. Immediately though, his mobile went off, and he left the room to answer it, leaving Shawn and Stephanie alone; that's how they got here.

 

"...Huh?" Shawn had looked up at her.

 

"I said, what are you doing?" she said darkly.

 

"Just watchin' TV," he shrugged.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

No answer.

 

_"Hunter?"_

 

Shawn's eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh!" he turned to her, "What's wrong with watching a bit of TV with my bud? Or are you one of those jealous psychos?"

  
  
"The way I see it, friends don't look like they wanna fuck friends."

 

"You're crazy!" he laughed.

 

_"Michaels..."_

 

His laughter subsided. "So what if I wanna. It ain't gonna happen anyway."

 

She was surprised at the self-conscious tone. 

 

There were many things to know about Shawn Michaels; his pretty boy looks, his cocky attitude, his flamboyant tendencies, his sexual promiscuity...

 

The fact that he was a _huge dick._

 

But any sort of self-doubt was not documented in the _Heartbreak Kid_ playbook.

 

'"...we're just friends..."

 

"Wait..." Stephanie raised an eyebrow, realisation hit her like a truck. "You actually want him?"

 

Shawn said nothing and suddenly Stephanie felt huge jealousy rise. She had felt jealous of the likes of Sable and Trish, even of Hunter's muscular friend Chyna, ever since they began going out. Yet, here was an-honest-to-god threat to her relationship; someone who spent everyday around boyfriend; someone who'd fallen right under her noise...

 

Shawn's bisexuality was well documented. He had dated Sherri for years, of course, but there was also his first boyfriend Marty who he'd kicked out a barbershop window, and the rumors about him and Bret having hate-sex.

 

In fact, Shawn'd had sex with a lot of people. He'd bedded half the girls in school, called himself a player, a heartbreaker. Of course, once it came out that he gave blowjobs in dark corners, _man-whore_ was tossed about a lot.

 

Stephanie never knew what to think about him. She thought he was selfish and obnoxious, but Shawn had been Hunter's best friend since he started school, and Hunter had always said he didn't know what he'd have done without him.

 

Shawn, who had just fallen out with Razor and Diesel (or was it Kevin and Scott now?), took the younger man under his wing, showed him around and soon they were inseparable. Hunter, who came from a rich family, was quite unpopular, and soon re-made himself in a more rebellious image. Stephanie and he had gotten along at first, but had soon fallen out; she considered he and Shawn annoying frat-boy types. Eventually he became tougher though, regularly getting in fights, and as much as she hated to admit, she liked the bad-boy ways. 

 

For a while she thought he was dating the duo's de-facto bodyguard Chyna, but he was single and they were just friends. Soon, Hunter and Stephanie were dating, although her Dad didn't know. Most of the students did however, and they were the most hated couple in school.

 

She didn't really mind though, everyone hated her anyway.

 

Despite this though, the rumors didn't stop - rumors about Hunter being Shawn's boy toy. Stephanie payed them no mind. Now though, it turned out Shawn _would like that._

 

The bastard.

 

Her anger bubbled to the surface, and she began yelling. "Asshole!"

 

He looked mock-shocked, "What'd I do?"

  
  
"I know you. You sleep with everyone. Now you just want him too, to complete the set!"

  
  
"You're hardly one to talk," he muttered.

 

"What'd you say?" she screeched.   _Second time this week._

  

"Nothing!" he shook his hands. "Although," his voice softened, "I suppose you're right. If I was a chick, they'd call me a slut!" he laughed bitterly. "Now they just call me a queer."

 

She was surprised. Shawn was the type to laugh off insults, and, despite his Southern routes, didn't exactly keep his sexuality a secret - he certainly dressed the part. 

 

However under the gusto and attitude, she supposed he was just a person like anyway else - even he could have his feelings hurt.

 

"Guess I'm a bit like a penny, y'know..."

 

He spit out his chewing gum and pulled down his peace-sign sunglasses, looking her right in the eye.

 

"I dunno why I'm tellin' you this." he said, "I don't particularly like you or anything, or care about what you think, _P_ _rincess_. I just want you to know, that while I may enjoy a bit of... 'fun,' I would never do that to Hunt. I'm not like that. He's my best friend, my _only friend_ , really. I always ruin stuff like that... and I don't want to ruin..." his voice cut off. Clearly he didn't know what to say. "I suppose, what I'm trying to say is, that I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I care about him too much. I don't know if I can love anyone, but if I could, it'd be him..."

 

Looking into his eyes, for that brief moment though, Stephanie knew there was no 'could' about it, only a 'did'.

 

"Now Princess, I better get goin' before that lucky little phone call ends. Promise me you won't tell him I said anythin'. Can't have 'em knowing I'm soft." He turned away, "Besides, he likes 'ya. And I don't wanna ruin that. I won't steel your boyfriend, missy..."

 

He was gone. 

 

It was the kind of lingering words no one knew how to deal with.

 

_I'm your boyfriend's best friend and I'm also in love with him._

 

What did you do?

 

She didn't even notice the door open behind her.

 

"Oh, it was jus-"

 

Did you act like nothing happened? Keep it a secret and hope nothing would ever come of it?

 

"Hey where's Shawn?"

 

Stop them from seeing each other for fear of it ruining your perfect little life?

 

"Steph?"

  
  
Accept that you'd never have what they had and tell him to go to him?

 

"Steph, are you okay?"

 

 

She looked at him for a moment, fury blazing in her eyes.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

 

Say nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ambiguous ending.
> 
> First wrestling fic! Everyone's probably OOC. I wanted to start an AU, so started it with a ship I felt pretty confident writing, since I know HHH and HBK very very well. IDK why I put Steph in this, I hate Steph lmao.
> 
>  This AU has no rhyme or reason - wrestlers from all eras are going to school together (well except the Rock N' Wrestling era guys - they're probably teachers. Mr Savage and Ms Elizabeth xD). I don't care. I mentioned who I wanted to mention (well some of them, anyway. Can't namedrop too much - sorry Sami Zayn and Finn Balor :0 ).
> 
> I may continue this, who knows.
> 
> Speaking of Sami Zayn and Finn Balor, I have a half-done NXT Takeover Dallas based fic that I'll probably never finish. NXT TAKEOVER DALLAS WAS SOOOOOO GOOD. 
> 
> Why have I not gotten into the Wrestling fanfic community before?


End file.
